This invention concept also includes sophisticated electronic means for programming the system for various modes of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,735 discloses a loading dock signal and control system. This concept comprises traffic control lights, sensing devices, and a releaseable locking device for preventing a truck from leaving the dock prior to the completion of the loading or unloading activity. Such a device is expensive to install and maintain.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means to automate loading dock activities including spot lights, ventilation fans, truck traffic control lights, and dock levelers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means to automate inventory control systems.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.
The present invention comprises a loading dock traffic and inventory control system which includes a truck control notification automation system. The truck control notification automation system reads a sensor electrically in the terminal strip located in the loading dock traffic and inventory control system panel. This tracking and additional safety device accompanies the traffic signal dock lights without the expense of a truck restraint. The truck control notification automation system is integrated and designed in the loading dock automatic and manual control system circuitry. The device design allows for an automatic signal to be read from the sensor as soon as the dock door is opened. The device design also allows for the automatic signal to be read from the sensor as soon as the dock door is closed. The sensor located on the building will read when a truck has backed up to the dock door and therefore signals to the truck control notification automation system when a truck approaches within a specific distance of sensing zone and electrically responds inside and outside the building. Dock employees inside the building are notified when a truck has back up to the dock by warning devices. The truck control notification automation system will immediately respond if the truck pre-maturely pulls away from the dock before loading or unloading is complete and dock door is not closed. The truck control notification automation system signals and alerts the truck driver with a warning beacon strobe located in the cab of the truck, warning beacon strobe located on the truck, the truck horn is activated, the transmission of the truck is locked, the brakes of the truck are locked, an independent signal warning device in front of the truck is activated, the truck driver is notified on his truck radio, the truck driver is notified on his phone, pager, radio or other communication devices, the audio alarm inside the cab of the truck is activated. The dock attendant inside the truck trailer is notified by a safety alarm light inside the truck trailer, audio alarm inside the truck trailer, beacon alarm strobe on the forklift, audio alarm on the forklift, forklift driver is notified on his phone, pager or radio or other communication devices. As the loading dock door is lowered the truck control notification automation system automatically changes to free to depart alert and alarm signal. The computer central station that controls the computer traffic database will notify the truck driver when he or she is free to depart. The departure notification to the truck driver will be received by truck driver on his or her radio, phone, pager, palm pilot, laptop, beacon located in the cab of the truck, signal light in front of the truck.
The loading dock traffic automation and inventory control system of the present invention automates the loading dock area by controlling a truck control notification automation system, traffic signal dock lights, loading dock spot light, loading dock fan and dock leveler. The manually operated control panel is energized or de-energized with full automation by the movement of the overhead dock door. The device includes a control panel enclosure mounted on the interior wall of the building next to the loading dock door. One control panel enclosure can service one or two loading dock doors. The selector switches for the dock leveler, loading dock fan and loading dock spot light are inoperable when the loading dock door is in the down and closed position. As the loading dock door is raised, a sensing means is triggered and activated, therefore energizing the selector switches located in the control panel enclosure for the dock leveler, loading dock fan and loading dock spot light. As the loading dock door is raised the inside traffic signal dock lights automatically change from red to green and the outside traffic signal dock lights automatically change from green to red. As the loading dock door is raised the truck control notification automation system automatically updates the computer traffic database, bar code scans the truck, activates (RFID) radio frequency identification, activates (SAW) surface acoustic wave technology while changing to alert and alarm not to depart. All selector switches are operable when the loading dock door is raised. If the loading dock door is lowered when the switches are in the on energized position, all selector switches become inoperable again and all components turn off that are associated with each specific selector switch, thus saving energy. As the loading dock door is lowered the inside traffic signal dock lights automatically change from green to red and the outside traffic signal dock lights automatically change from red to green. As the loading dock door is lowered the truck control notification automation system updates the computer traffic database, bar code scans the truck, activates (RFID) radio frequency identification, activates (SAW) surface acoustic wave technology while automatically changing to free to depart alert and alarm signal.